


Five Years

by Catriana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriana/pseuds/Catriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke manages to get Neji in a slinky black dress. Written for Essenceofthedark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essenceofthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Essenceofthedark).



"Not. One. Word." Neji stood in the middle of their living room, arms crossed, face bright red. His long brown hair, typically tied at the ends, was loose, sporting thick curls that spiraled down his back and over his shoulders. Although his frame could typically not be mistaken for a female, the slinky black dress he wore shaped him nicely. Rippling down past his waist to stop at his knees, the dress held a slit on one side, exposing a teasing peek of thigh and the edge of pantyhose held up by garter straps. Tight around the middle, the glossy-looking fabric was sleeveless and held up by a clasp around the neck.

"Hn." Sasuke responded, tilting his head.

Neji had been given low heeled shoes due to his already substantial height, although he still had amazing calves without pumps accentuating them. The make-up had been done beautifully, dark eye shadow made pale lavender orbs look smoky in the low light of their apartment. Foundation and light blush toned his more angular features, giving him a softer, more feminine look. A light shade of lipstick had been used, not wanting to draw attention away from his eyes.

Ino and Sakura were _good_ , Sasuke would give them that. The Uchiha eyed his transformed roommate and partner with barely concealed interest, roving slowly over Neji's fine legs, to slightly rounded hips and a lightly padded chest. The hair helped give the illusion of smaller shoulders, along with long black gloves to cover muscular arms. Even with everything, Neji still looked like a man in a dress, but only after a good second look. He could definitely fool anyone with enough drinks in them.

Sitting on the couch, Sasuke shifted to make himself a bit more comfortable, still eyeing Neji. He had tricked the Hyuuga into wearing the outfit a day earlier than their undercover mission allowed, claiming Neji would screw up without practice. The challenge had been accepted, with Ino and Sakura stopping by to prep and train Neji in female mannerisms and motions. The ladies had just left, pleased with themselves, and Sasuke had just returned from a clan meeting. He had almost worried he would miss out.

The silence getting to Neji - although he had told Sasuke not to speak - he shifted uncomfortably. "Well? You were the one who insisted on this..."

"You'll do." Sasuke raised his hand to inspect his nails. "You make the more convincing woman, even if you're taller."

Neji bristled. "This must be the hokage's sick idea of a joke, assigning the two of us to a mission like this...it would have been easier to put you and Sakura together, or me and Tenten..."

"So you'd rather have another partner?" Dark eyes narrowed although Sasuke's expression didn't change. Neji frowned at him.

"It would make more sense, wouldn't it?" He snorted, crossing his arms, refusing to look at Sasuke. "By the time we arrive they should be drunk enough, but posing as a woman seems -" He cut himself off as he turned to find Sasuke in his face. Neji instinctively took a step back, bumping into the coffee table. Confusion graced flawless features and his lips parted, but remained silent.

Sasuke raised his hand and tugged lightly on one of Neji's curls. Tilting his head, Sasuke closed the distance, their lips inches apart.

"I don't want to work with anyone else." His voice was low, quiet. A soft rumble with the scent of mint and fire. "I don't need anyone else."

As Sasuke's lips moved closer, Neji managed a few incoherent mutterings before clamping his mouth shut. They were heading into dangerous territory, yet the Hyuuga made no move to stop him. Their lips brushed, feather light, and the next thing Neji knew his fingers were massaging Sasuke's scalp as their tongues mingled. Sasuke's warm, heavy hands slid up Neji's back, pressing their bodies together. Neji tugged lightly on Sasuke's dark locks, earning him an appreciative groan for his efforts.

They gasped for air when they parted, but their eyes never drifted from each other. Neji smirked. "How long have you been wanting to do that?"

Sasuke snorted, returning the smirk. "Five years."

"So...it took you five years and me being in a _dress_ for you to finally make a move?" Neji sounded incredulous, his hands settling on Sasuke's chest, guiding him towards the bedroom. His roommate's eyes roved over his body again as they walked down the hall towards Sasuke's room.

"It took five years and you saying you want to partner up with someone else." Sasuke corrected as he was pushed into the door. His breath caught for a second when Neji began unbuttoning his shirt. After a moment of fumbling, Sasuke was finally able to open the door. "I don't like to share."

"Hm. I see." Shirt undone, Neji slowly slid the garment off of Sasuke's shoulders, his hands moving back up the Uchiha's arms to his shoulders. The smirk widened when Neji's hands slid down over Sasuke's chest and abdomen, fingers trailing over scars. Two bullet wounds, several stab wounds, all taken while on duty. Some of them taken while watching Neji's back. He bent forward and kissed one scar on Sasuke's collarbone. "This complicates things."

"I don't care." Typical response from Sasuke. The Uchiha was used to getting what he wanted and could be patient if what he desired meant enough to him. The fact he had waited five years touched Neji and was probably the reason he would allow their relationship to become more than partners and friends. "Neji, when did you...?"

He cut himself off when Neji's tongue trailed from his collarbone up his neck. Sasuke shivered when Neji nipped at his earlobe before whispering in his ear.

"Don't you know? A girl is never supposed to kiss and tell." With that, Neji grabbed both sides of Sasuke's head and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

There was little need for words after that.


End file.
